


Wolf & Red

by hipstasmatic



Series: Little Red, Little Red [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Character Death, F/M, Hale pack 3.0, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, similarities to s3a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/pseuds/hipstasmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up at very end of Stiles Remembers.</p>
<p>The Hale pack just went through several changes in leadership in a matter of seconds when Stiles arrives. Pack dynamics have taken a slight change as everyone tries to adjust to a man who had never wanted to become Alpha navigates his new role refusing any and all help from Stiles. But there's an Alpha pack coming in that Derek is refusing to train his betas for so Stiles does it himself. There's tons of cold shoulders, magic, lies, petty arguments and awkward comforts before either listen to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf & Red

_Stiles you need to come to the Hale house now._  
That had been sent to him an hour ago by his apprentice, Lydia, who knew he was all the way across town working on a case involving a disgruntled group of Elves who’s main branch wanted to marry their daughter to some Faery. But he was glad to be taken away from that mess but she usually didn’t contact him when he was working much less text him. He was pushing his jeep to the limit with how fast he was barreling to the Hale house to figure out what was going on when his phone started ringing from its place on his dash. He fumbled for it and answered without looking at the screen.  
“Where the hell are you? Everyone here’s freaking out!” Lydia growled at him and Stiles heard shouts on the other end.  
“I was working with the damn Elves to settle the mess they’re making I told you that last week and this morning!” Stiles almost let go of his phone as the road turned to the dirt drive that led to the house. “I’m almost there, give me like two minutes.” Lydia was about to say something when Stiles cut off the conversation and threw his phone into the back.

Lydia looked at her phone before out the back window where Derek was circling Peter, Cora and Isaac standing to the side with Scott and another body on the ground. She heard the rumble of the jeep and the slam of the door right as Derek lunged at Peter and sliced his throat open. Stiles rushed in just in time to see Peter crumple to the ground.  
“What the fuck is happening?” Lydia turned towards Stiles and rushed him, grabbing him tightly as Scott grabbed the body next to him and followed Derek towards the door. “Lydia, what happened?”  
“Derek, you should have waited. Lydia said our Red was going to be here any minute to sort everything out. We just went through two shifts in power in less than thirty minutes and I think you’ve shaken up the newer betas.” Cora was the first one through the door, eyes directed over her shoulder until Lydia’s sniff reached her ears and she finally looked over at the two Reds. “I thought you were calling your mentor, not your boyfriend.”  
“He is my mentor Cora. I’m going to take him to the living room.” Lydia made to grab Stiles’ arm but he sidestepped her as Scott stepped through and he finally saw whom the werewolf was carrying.  
“Is that-” Stiles took a step forward only to have Derek step in front of him, flashing red eyes and growling. “No. No no no no no. Lydia!” The strawberry blond turned to look at him just as the light bulbs in the room exploded and the sparks directed themselves towards her mentor.  
“Shit.” Lydia moved towards Derek avoiding Stiles. “Derek you need to move out of his way. He’s the acting Red and he needs to see Laura now.” Derek looked at Lydia and flashed his fangs only to have Isaac grasp his arm in alarm. “Move Derek, he needs to see and then I’ll take him upstairs to calm him down.” Derek moved after pausing for a second to look back at Scott who was looking at Laura with sad brown eyes. “Stiles? Don’t do anything drastic.” Stiles stepped forward and the pack watched as something broke inside of the Red and static hung in the air. “Feofilakt, you need to come upstairs with me before you do something you’ll regret.” Lydia reached out with wide eyes towards her mentor and best friend as the air around him crackled. He turned towards her and making sure not to touch anything headed towards Laura’s room upstairs.  
“Where does he think he’s going Lydia?” Derek ground out, red eyes following Stiles before he disappeared up the stairs. “Lydia.” Derek snapped earning a glare over the Banshee’s shoulder as she followed her mentor. A growl from Scott caught his attention as he handed Laura’s body over to Cora before running up to stairs two at a time.  
Upstairs Stiles was wrapped in Laura’s comforter, eyes closed and electricity in the air, Lydia stood at the door unsure if it was safe to go in.  
“Is he gonna be okay?” Scott whispered causing Lydia to jump and look away from the room.  
“I don’t know, it’s never been this bad before. His dad said that when his mom died something similar happened but Laura got him out of it, but she’s gone now and it’d be dangerous for me to go in there when he’s that worked up.” Lydia glanced over her shoulder to see that Stiles had opened his eyes and was staring at his hands.  
“Is it safe for a werewolf to go in?” Scott put a hand on her shoulder and gently moved her out of the way. “Just make sure Derek doesn’t come inside, I don’t think that would be a good idea right now.”  
“Scott, I’m not sure it’s such a good idea for you to go in there. He doesn’t know you and-” Lydia stopped as he stepped into the room, hands out at his sides and eyes locked on Stiles, each step slow and careful.  
Stiles’ head snapped up and there was a crack of electricity throughout the room. His brown eyes were dull as he watched Scott move closer and he flinched when the werewolf sat down beside him.  
“What the hell does he think he’s doing?” Derek stepped towards the doorway before Lydia grabbed him. “They can’t be in there. That’s Laura’s room, they don’t have the right.”  
“Stiles has been in her room before Derek and Scott’s trying to calm him down. He was more worked up then I originally thought.” Lydia pulled Derek further down the hallway, towards his own room. “I know you just lost your alpha and your sister and that you were really close to her but Stiles was close to her too. She got him to talk again after his mother died; they disappear together twice a year just to try to feel normal. Laura made sure Stiles was assigned as her Red and not someone else’s. They were as much brother and sister as you were and he’s got a weird grieving process but he’s going to come out of it because Scott’s really good at helping people. I mean, Stiles told me that Scott helped Isaac transition into being a werewolf.” Derek frowned at her and she gave a small twitch of her lips. “He should be calmed down enough for you and him to talk by now. So Derek,” Lydia turned him around just as Scott and Stiles stepped out of the room, “meet the Hale pack’s Red and the overseer of all things Supernatural in Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I lost track of where I wanted this chapter to actually go and so this is what came out and yeah. Enjoy?


End file.
